


Mistletoe (rewritten/updated)

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Trench Era, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: Tyler feels like dancing, until he realizes he's under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mistletoe (rewritten/updated)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of Tyler's Christmas.Eve post on Instagram, where he took a selfie posing in his Cindy Lou Who dress from Halloween. I decided to take my previous work, also titled Mistletoe, and write it in the Trench Era, or any era you want I suppose, as I didn't give it a date like my other work. (which was 2014) I wrote this kinda quick so I hope it makes sense, I didn't really give it much of a plot line or any deep thought and it's shorter than the other one. Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy! ||-//

“Whaddaya think?” Tyler asks, spinning in place. The clunk of his heels hitting the hardwood echo throughout the foyer of the Joseph household. Josh stands in the foyer with him, looking Tyler up and down. _Wow, that’s hot._ He inhales sharply, blushing. His face contorted at the thought, his eyes darting to the floor. Before he was able to overthink his thought, he was interrupted by Tyler clearing his throat. 

“You good?” Josh looks back up at Tyler and meets his eyes. 

“Y-yeah,” Josh stammers, “it’s cute.” _Cute?! Seriously?!_ That was all he could think to say, his mind still tripping over itself in confusion. 

“Yeah?” Tyler asks, swaying slightly, watching his dress flow from side to side. “I wanna dance!” He exclaims suddenly.

“Okay,” Josh laughs nervously, “then dance?” Tyler tilts his head sideways, a goofy grin growing on his face.

“No silly, with you.” He holds out his hands towards Josh. 

“Wh-what?” Josh looks down at Tyler’s outstretched hands, then back up to his face. He furrows his brow. “You know I don’t dance.”

“You could at least,” Tyler takes one of Josh’s hands “gimmie a lil spin.” He lifts his and Josh’s hands up over his head and twirls around in a circle, and another, and another- “wha-!” Tyler trips over his own feet, but Josh quickly grabs his shoulders, steadying him, _his soft bare shoulders._ Josh’s eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly to rid his mind of the thought.

“Maybe not that much spinning.” He laughs awkwardly. 

“Noooo!! More spinning!” Tyler protests. He takes off his heels, setting them down by the front door. “There.” Tyler states, pleased with his problem-solving skills. Josh sighs.

“Fine.” He smiles in defeat as his friend grabs his hand yet again, stepping backwards so far that their arms are stretched out. 

“In we go!” Tyler giggles, pulling himself inward, winding both his and Josh’s arms around his torso until he bumps into Josh. “And back out!” Another giggle before Josh feels Tyler push off of his chest and his arm is jerked forward as Tyler spins off, but he lets go, spinning a few more times. He catches himself on the front door with a thud and something falls off of the door, lightly hitting Tyler in the head. Josh laughs at this, walking over to where Tyler was standing. 

“What...“ He mumbles, bending down to see what it was. He stops, realizing it was the mistletoe that had been hanging on top of the doorframe. _Oh no._

“What is it?” Tyler asks looking down at the floor, trying to see what Josh was holding. Josh turns his head to look up at Tyler, instantly regretting it as he forgot that Tyler was wearing a dress and immediately looks back at the floor. _Dumbass._

“I... uh...” They both blush and Josh slowly stands up, revealing the tiny white berries attached to faux leaves in the palm of his hand. 

“Oh, that’s alright, I think there’s a little hook that it hangs on.” He takes the mistletoe out of Josh’s hand and turns to face the front door, hooking the little red bow on the top of the mistletoe back onto the doorframe. 

“There.” Tyler turns around to face Josh, whose eyes dart quickly from the mistletoe to Tyler’s face, and back again. Tyler’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’s done. 

“Oh.” He says quietly, turning to look at the mistletoe, then turning back to face Josh. 

“Yeah.” Josh exhales, he swears Tyler can hear how fast his heart beating, when suddenly Tyler takes a small step forward. Josh is frozen, his mind is overwhelmed, and shuts down. He watches as Tyler’s eyes flicker down to his lips and back up to his eyes. Josh opens his mouth slightly, but before he could even think about what he was going to say, Tyler takes another step forward. Standing on his tiptoes, he brings his hands up to either side of Josh’s head, holding it gently, moving his face closer to his own. Josh’s insides melt as their lips meet, and he doesn’t even notice that he placed his hands on Tyler’s waist, slowly pulling him closer. Time stands still, but when they finally break, they’re both out of breath. Josh opens his eyes, looking down at Tyler as he had lowered his heels back to the ground. Tyler moves his hands from Josh’s face to his shoulders and slides them down to his chest as his eyelids flutter open. He looks up at a wide-eyed, bright red Josh, and smiles, grinning ear to ear.

“Wow.” Josh whispers and bites his lip, unable to look away from Tyler. 

“We should dance near the mistletoe more often.” Tyler whispers breathily. 

“No more spinning though.” Josh grins.

“Can’t make any promises.” Tyler teases, lightly pushing himself off of Josh’s chest, spinning outward. Josh was prepared this time, grabbing Tyler’s hand to pull him back in. He allows Tyler to spin once more before gently pulling him close and dipping him, leaning in for another kiss, which Tyler gladly accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you liked it, cause I sure did (that's why I wrote it haha). Which one do you like better, and if you haven't read my other Mistletoe, what are you doing reading the end notes??? Go read it now! (if you want to, you don't have to)  
> Sahlo Folina Frens ||-//


End file.
